One Too Many: A SonAmy Story
by AshIzEpic
Summary: I wrote this sketch, thing, something, a while back when my muse kicked in. And this was the product. I think it isn't too shabby if I do say so myself, right? Maybe? No? Thought so. Please comment! I want to improve on my writing skills however I can. :)


She drew a sharp breath in as she heard a knock at the door. The rabbit groaned from the bed, "I realize the dorm is small. I also realize that I'm the closest to the door, but Amy… If you don't get the door, I will personally kill whoever's on the other side." Amy laughed at the remark and looked over to the clock in the bathroom. _1:39 AM_. Who in the right mind is visiting two girls at this time of night? The 22 year old wrapped a white robe around herself.

At this stage of her life she was in college, no longer fighting the fat freak in a hovering wheelchair. He actually abruptly began to hide in some underground base over the years. Her friends had found new enemies here and there, but somehow found their place in Mobius. She now shared a dorm with her freshman friend, Cream. Her obsession with Sonic the Hedgehog came to a halt over time. So many things changed in her life within a few years, then again she was happy. That's all she cared about right now.

Amy looked in the mirror for a quick second; it looked like she came in collision with a wrecking ball in the past hour. Sighing she shrugged and opened the door, "I'm not buying any-" Amy's eyes widened for a second and her surprise died down. A blue hedgehog put on a lazy smile, "Why hello there, Amy!" Sonic wore a tuxedo for some strange reason, the tie was tilted to the side and he held an empty wine bottle. Sonic's quills were tousled. Amy's eyebrow raised in suspicion. Then she put two and two together, it was his bachelor party tonight. "Ahh, isn't your wedding in, what? Two weeks or so? Sally is going to get nervous-" she started. "Shh," he covered her mouth with his gloved hand, "Two and a half… Sally is at hheeerrr bacholorees party."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Bachelorette Party you mean?" "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he was slurring his words now. Amy doesn't usually see the hedgehog often, maybe on the streets crowded by a mob of women or on the news.

"I came to say that I reeeaaalllyyy wanted to see you tonight," Sonic reached for her hand. Amy's mind couldn't process this, "Sonic you're drunk." He looked down at her. She thought he looked like a little kid with his stare. His emerald eyes were full of longing, but she resisted this. "Ames, I'm not drunk. I'm just a little tipsy that's all." She laughed, "You need to go home, get some rest. Okay?" His expression turned smug. "I'll only go home if you go home with me."

The pink hedgehog looked at the drunk 24 year old, "Erm, okay. S-stay out here. Don't wander off or anything." Sonic smirked and nodded. She wouldn't admit it, but he looked awfully cute when he was "tipsy". Amy figured she would play along to get him home, _safely_. She changed into a T-shirt and jeans, quietly to not wake Cream.

Opening the door only revealed the blue blur slumped against the wall singing his ABC's. "A, B, C," he hiccupped, "L, Y, Z… oh hi. You look sexy." She rolled her eyes and held back a laugh, "Come on, Einstein, we got places to go." Sonic stumbled after her in a cursing fit.

Amy called a taxi and managed to get the drunk in. "Where to?" The driver said, clearly not noticing Sonic, he would've been a bit more decent. "Anywhere where there's rum," Sonic laughed in a weird Captain Jack Sparrow impression. Amy sighed, "The Eastern side." The driver nodded and slid the small window shut to block Sonic's babbling about his "mates" out.

Part of the ride was full of how great and mighty Sonic was like, "Aren't I great, Amy?" or "I'm pretty awesome, huh?". Most of it made no sense, whatsoever. Then, he put his head on her lap and looked up at her, she merely interpreted this as a drunken action. "Hey Ames?" Amy looked down, "Hm?"

"Why don't you like me anymore?"

She was taken back by this, 'He won't remember this in the morning will he?' She thought. Amy breathed in a sigh, "Sonic, it's not like a don't _like_ you-".

"No… no, I don't mean as a friend, Ames. Why don't you love me anymore?"

She tried to mask her sorrowful expression, "Well I…" She despised the subject, but knew she had to get it out sometime. "Sonic. I showed my affection to you so openly and it was so obvious that I loved you, you didn't seem to feel the same way." Amy laughed, "And then you started to date Sally. I was a mess, I'm sure you didn't notice, but I was in my house for days. I couldn't keep my childish self from balling and then… and then I just got over you." She shrugged, reflecting at those dark few days. "It was all over the news then, you and Sally."

Sonic kept eye contact, "I'm sorry I was such a asshole." Amy looked back at him, he looked actually sincere, "God, I wish you weren't so drunk."

The taxi came to a stop, "We're here." The driver held his hand out as she gave him the money owed. Amy dragged Sonic out of the car and the taxi sped away, "A bit overpriced." Sonic laughed loudly. She had to help him walk up the steps of his house. Sonic looked down at his empty hand, "He took my rum…" He sounded like a little kid again. Amy grabbed the spare keys hidden behind a potted plant, "Still hiding the keys in the same place?" He didn't seem to be listening. She unlocked the door and pushed him through. As they got to the top of the stairs he looked at her, "What if I told you that I really do love you." Amy's heart skipped a beat, 'No Amy, you don't love him. It's foolish to relive the past. He's getting married.'

"You're getting married, Sonic. I… I wish what you're saying now is true, but you-you made your choice with Sally and I completl-" He placed his lips on hers and pulled Amy in. She could taste the alcohol on his lips. Sonic pushed her against the wall. Amy pushed him away, embarrassed by his actions.

Suddenly, his whole body slumped. 'He passed out,' she thought. She half carried, half dragged Sonic into his bedroom and onto his bed. Something dinged in his pocket, his phone. Amy slipped the phone from the pocket and read the text.

**SALLY:)**

**Sleeping Richline's house, be home in the evening tomorrow. Kk?**

She typed an "OK" back and set it on the night stand. "Good thing, too," she mumbled. Amy threw a blanket over the passed out hedgehog.

The pink hedgehog looked over at (what appeared to be) Sonic's dresser. A stack of papers poked from a drawer. Curiosity took over and she opened it and grabbed the papers out. A blush came on her face, it was a bunch of love letters she sent to him when she was twelve.

_Dear Sonic,_

_ I love you with all my heart. If only you could return my feelings. You are brave and courageous…_

After that it droned on and on about that. There were several others a few pages long each to add to that. What gnawed at her was, why did he keep all these letters from so long ago?

Amy rubbed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired. She looked over at the armchair. Placing the papers back in their original position. 'I don't think he'd mind if I sleep here…' she thought. She sat down and was out within a few minutes.

He woke up dizzy. Sonic sat up, his eyes focused on a pink hedgehog in a T-shirt and jeans, sleeping on the armchair. 'Amy?' He thought, clenching his head as a headache came. Then it hit him, the night, the booze, Knuckles jumping off the roof, visiting Amy, talking to Amy… kissing Amy. It felt all too surreal. He groaned, the headache was steadily getting worse.

"Good mornin'," he heard a female voice say. Sonic looked up at Amy sprawled on the chair, rubbing her eyes groggily. "Not so speedy today, eh? I knew you would have a wicked hangover the next day," she laughed. He always liked her laugh. Sonic weakly smiled at her, "Thanks Amy, for everything from last night." He held back a blush. Amy shrugged, "No problem. If you come stumbling at my doorstep I'll always be there to throw you into a taxi," She smiled, glancing at me as she got up.

Amy continued, "I'd better be off, Cream's going to be worried and your fiancé is coming home in the evening. Don't want to arise a fight before the wedding." Sonic winced as she spoke about Sally. He never thought it would get this complicated. Pondering over what he should do about the wedding, Sally, she… changed. When you got closer to see who she really was.

Amy started out the front doorway. Sonic hadn't said a goodbye, which was expected. Something warm grasped her hand, in a blink of an eye the blue blur stood before her. His tux wrinkled and his hair even worse than the night before. He avoided looking at her directly in her eyes, "I forgot to say bye." Sonic leaned in and kissed her, she was frozen in place. The kiss was less sloppy than the night before, it seemed more… normal.

After it ended as Amy, staggering out without saying anything.

The next week was a collision of events. Sonic the Hedgehog called the wedding off, it was all over the news. Everyone was going insane. Amy turned the T.V. on. The rabbit newscaster was ecstatic, "Our hero _single_?! Here's a clip just taken today of his only comment on the issue." A recoded clip of Sonic walking out of a restaurant, shielding his face from the sun. A reporter questioned over the rest, "Sonic! What caused you to break the wedding off?" She reached the microphone out so it would pick up his voice, he cleared his throat,

"There's someone else."


End file.
